


Mastery

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor go the spoils. And Lucy wants them to watch every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

He was looking at her Harry again, that Doctor. Looking at him like he was sorry for him. Of course, it could just be that the Doctor, like Lucy Saxon herself, was very enamored of her husband.

Which gave her a thought, that once thought, completely took her fancy and had to be acted upon.

“Send them away, Harry!” Lucy gasped, her pale, pretty face suddenly lit with wicked amusement. Such a delicious idea, really. He would be so pleased. “I want to reward the conqueror of Earth. My Master.”

She ran his hand over the fly of his trou, daring anyone to say a word while her eyes glittered with lust and darted toward their prisoners, the one who couldn’t die, and the other one like her Harry.

“Oh, do _you_ want to reward _me?_ ” he asked, his grasp fastening over her wrist with promising cruelty. Lucy’s breath came faster, trying not to look too much at the ancient man who was in their power.

Harry’s power. Oh, God, it got her all sorts of wet to think of how powerful her husband was, and she just rather surged towards him as he moved her hand against his half-erect cock, her breasts brushing against his chest.

“I want to do whatever you want me to,” she murmured demurely. “But I want them to watch. Or at least him. The one like you.”

His breath caught between his teeth. Oh, he liked that idea, did her Harry.

“Get out,” he told the room peremptorily. “All of you. Make sure the freak and the old man are secure, and then get out right now. Unless you want to die today.”

The exodus was well-night deafening, as Lucy lifted her husband’s hand to her lips and kissed it, wiggling her tongue between his fingers.

He was always so lovely and rough with her, and as he shoved her Armani skirt up, the two of them half-panting already, Lucy arched her back and looked toward the other two.

The American one, the freak, was utterly bored. Well, maybe he was a queer, or some tosh like that. Harry always called him the freak, or handsome Jack, so there was probably some dull perversion in the way.

But the Doctor kept looking, as if he couldn’t stop. Maybe he couldn’t — her Harry was so clever with those things.

She bit on his finger, and he chuckled. “Wicked, wicked Lucy,” he said. “Take off that skirt and bend forward over the desk.”

“Yes, Harry,” she whispered, licking her lips. Hands trembling, she undid the zipper of her skirt and let it fall away. As usual, she wasn’t wearing anything but a garter belt and a pair of thigh-high stockings beneath; that was how Harry wanted it, and Lucy got such a thrill, going to all those stuffy press and politics events without knickers.

She smiled at the Doctor as she leaned forward, legs spread apart and fingernails digging into the wood of the desk. It was really quite a pity that girl of his had gotten away. Or maybe it wasn’t.

“You are magnificent,” Harry whispered, his mouth hot against the back of her neck. “The perfect mistress to the Master. Ask me for it, Lucy. Use my real name.”

“Master,” she breathed out, watching the Doctor wince, shuddering in pain. The other, Jack, now he was watching, but he only seemed amused. Arse. She’d show him later what Lucy Saxon was capable of. “Do it now, Master. Hard. Hard.”

Harry grasped her hips, holding her fast as he teased at her opening. “You can do better than that, Luce…” he growled. “After all, what do we care what these two think? The Doctor, imagine, he hasn’t even lain a finger on that fantastic creature who ran away from us.”

“Please, Master,” Lucy said, mouth getting dry. “I want you inside of me. I want you to…” and her voice faded away, trying to move her hips, trying to get Harry to do it already.

“I want to, darling,” he murmured. “But you have to say it.”

She knew what he wanted her to say, and Lucy knew what she’d get if she did. So staring at the Doctor, she did.

“Master, please. Please fuck me, Master,” she begged, moaning as he thrust inside of her. “Oh, yes, Master. Like that.”

Harry groaned in approval, and Lucy whimpered, trying to match his frantic, harsh thrusts. It was so good, like this, better than she could have imagined. Harry had always been good, but his sheer pleasure at mastering the Doctor made him better, made the bite of his fingernails against her hips and thighs crueler and sweeter.

She wasn’t feigning a single moan, either. It would be obvious if she was, and Lucy didn’t need to. It felt good, the power she held in this room. Harry’s power, her own power, and oh, from the anguished look on the Doctor’s face — he was regretting something.

“Ask him, Master. Ask him if he wishes it were him here,” she gasped. “Would you like your chance, Doctor?”

Harry smacked the side of her arse hard. “No, darling, only I speak to him,” he said.

“Sorry,” she said, licking her lips. “But look at him, Master. This hurts him. It hurts him, how much I want you, Master. How much I like you fucking me like this…”

“Mmm,” said Harry, stroking his slap mark. “You do, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Lucy said sincerely. “I love it.”

“You love me, don’t you?” he asked gently, thrusting faster and harder. Lucy sighed out a sobbing whimper of delight, feeling an ache at the base of her spine. He was going to let her come this time. “You love me.”

“I love you, Master,” she said. “Oh, please. Please, I’m almost there, let me finish, please do.”

“Look at him, Lucy,” Harry ordered, his hand finding her clit and pinching it roughly, sending a pang of painful ecstasy radiating outward. “At those big, pretty eyes of his. He could have had what we have. He could have had it and he was too afraid.”

The Doctor was practically vibrating, and it sent another wash of pleasure over Lucy, his jealousy and regret. Silly man, was that a tear in his eye? And Harry kept rubbing at her, making it harder to concentrate…

She had to remember to call him Master; he got so cross when she didn’t. And he was doing it so hard, so good, so good that Lucy’s thighs were sticky and aching and nearly shuddering from tension.

“Show him what the Master has,” Harry whispered, biting down on her earlobe unexpectedly.

“MASTER!” Lucy screamed, her whole body convulsing, coming and coming hard for him as he held her in an iron grip, shuddering and gripping the table so hard she could almost feel it splinter beneath her fingernails.

“Yes, yes…” Harry hissed, thrusting two, three, five more times before he came, finishing himself in Lucy’s limp and utterly satisfied body. “My good girl. My very, very good girl.”

He slid out of her, spanking her lightly to bring her back to herself. “Ohhh,” Lucy said. “That was wonderful, Harry.”

“You were brilliant, Lucy,” he replied, eyes glinting with pleasure as she turned over to look at him. “I never guessed how it could be, teaching him what he’s lost. What he’s too foolish to take. And why I will always be his better.”

Harry leaned forward, helping her up and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you,” she said again. “And I shall want to do that again and again.”

“Yes,” he agreed, nuzzling her neck as Lucy Saxon felt, for a long moment, completely satiated. Damn near perfect. “Now, let’s clean ourselves up and get back to the business of ruling the Earth before the peons get complacent, shall we?”


End file.
